The Ultimate Showdown
by Weekyle17
Summary: This is a character where he plans to capture all the OCS from the fanfiction [Well ones I know] and uses the turtles and them as pawns to take over the world. Rated T-M Based on all the turtles series.
1. Bio

**Name: Marluxia [Named after the character in Kingdom Hearts.]**

**Eye Colour: Light Blue**

**Hair Colour: Pink**

**Family: Mother, Father, Big Brother And Sister, Little Brother And Sister, Uncle, Aunt, Grandfather And Grandmother**

**Age: 16**

**Powers And Abilities: Has great speed and more faster then the Shredder and knows everything about the turtles and the turtle multiverse and the fanfiction OC Universe [And to note I will be using your OCS]**

**History: When he was a little he loved the TMNT Franchises and when he learned about a portal of to go into the TMNT Fanfiction and he visit there but was beaten by the Foot Clan and the turtles didn't even notice him, so ever since then Marluxia has been on the verge of destroying the OCS, Or using them as pawns by taking their memories apart or capturing them and teach the turtles a lesson of pain**

**Team: None**

**Personality: He can talk calm and cool and can sometimes talk in rhymes, and talks the plants like their people. **

**Height: 5''7, 170cm**

**Appearance: Marluxia wears a black hoodie with black trousers, boots and gloves, has pink hair and carries a pink scythe with a green handle**


	2. Little Brother

**[This is the oc chapter I ever done on any of my fanfiction, so don't blame me if it's to short, long or make sense, also it will contain spoilers from my TMNT Fanfiction.]**

[2003]

A seven year old boy named Andrew was then walking in the sewers.

"Andrew, how many time have I told you not to run off." Splinter said sternly.

"Sorry Daddy." Andrew said sadly giving Splinter a sad look.

Splinter then sighed and hugged him.

"I'm not mad, I just worry about you." Splinter said.

"Let's go home my son." Splinter said as Andrew took his hand.

As they reached the lair a voice came to them.

"A long road ahead is something need." Said a voice.

Everyone then looked and saw nothing.

Andrew then looked back and forth till he looked at his back and saw someone with a black hoodie with the hood up.

"However what to lose is to find." Said the man as he turned around and disappeared as Andrew ran to him and leaving nothing but rose petal behind.

Andrew then touched the rose petal and it glowed and a portal opened up.

"What do you think it is?" Asked Raphael.

"I don't know it looks like a portal." Replied Donatello.

"Does it lead to another Dimension?" Asked April.

"One way to find out." Replied Casey as he towards the portal and went in.

"Casey!" Yelled April as she ran after him.

The others then siged and ran after them.

The man was watching them in a orb in a white room while chuckling.


	3. Maya

[2012]

A girl tiger named Maya was then running away from Tiger Claw while the turtles were fighting him along with Rahzar, Fishface and Stockman-Fly while Splitner and Shredder with each other who yelling at her to come back.

Maya then stopped.

"Will you just listen?" Asked Tiger Claw as he was catching his breath.

"No, I won't dad." Replied Maya bitterly.

"Please, I didn't have a choice, if I didn't he would have killed you." Said Tiger Claw.

"I don't care, you could have at least try to run away." Said Maya as she was drying her tears.

"He never understood how you felt." Said a familiar voice.

"Yes, wait who said that?" Asked Maya as everyone looked around.

The same person from before then appeared in front of Maya.

"If you want to understand why, then you'll have to see with the truth with your own eyes." Said the person as he gave Maya a rose.

"Thanks." Said Maya only to find him gone.

The rose then glowed and took everyone with it.

The person then chuckeld as they disappeared.


	4. True Love

[2012]

A girl named Annie and who was April's sister was crying because April didn't understand her feelings for Donnie.

"Why can't she just understand about how I feel?" Asked Annie to herself.

"She never did understand did she?" Asked the person.

Annie then looked up and saw them.

"Yes." Replied Annie as she was sobbing again.

"Well I can help you in this situation." Said the person as he handed her a single rose.

"Thank-" Said Annie but soon find that he disappeared.

The rose then glowed and Annie disappeared and the man chuckled.


	5. Jasmine

[2003]

A woman named Jasmine was walking home with her brother Casey and her crush Raph.

Just then the person then came in front of them.

The person then gave Jasmine a rose.

Raph then looked jealous.

"Be careful who you trust." Said the person.

"Huh?" Asked Jasmine and saw him disappeared.

"Who was that?" Asked Casey.

"Don't know, don't care." Said Raph.

"Aw, is someone jealous?" Asked Jasmine as she pinched Raph's check.

Raph then pushed her hands away.

The rose then glowed and opened a portal and pulled them through.

The person then laughed.


	6. Eye Of The Tiger

[2012]

Another girl tiger name Keiko was running away from her father Tiger Claw, who was chasing after her.

Keiko then hid in a back ally.

Tiger Claw then stopped and sniffed her scent and dragged her off to Shredder's lair.

"Well, well, Keiko, you thought you could escape from me and the Kraang." Said Shredder.

Keiko then refused to look at him.

Shredder then grabbed her throat.

Tiger Claw's knuckled tighten.

"You will help me destroy the turtles and find my daughter!" Yelled Shredder.

"Never!" Yelled Keiko.

Shredder then slapped her and she landed on the ground.

The person's voice was then heard.

"Along the road ahead lies something you need." Said the person.

Everyone then looked around and saw nothing.

Keiko then looked behind her and saw the person.

"However in order to claim it, you must loose what is dear to you." Said the person as he disappeared as Rahzar and Fishface try to grab him and leaving behind rose petals.

Rose petals then came around Keiko and she screamed as she was disappearing.

"Keiko!" Yelled Tiger Claw as he jumped after her as did all the others and they all disappeared.

The man then laughed insane like.


	7. Mysterious As The Dark Side Of The Moon

[2012]

A girl called Kuro was then fighting Dogpound as her turtle friends was fighting Fishface while Shredder and Splinter was fighting each other.

The Person then came in front of her.

"Do you really believe that the Shredder is your father?" Asked the person.

Shredder then stopped fighting Splinter and looked at the person in shock.

"Well ya, he did raise me." Said Kuro.

The person then tisked and shook his head.

"If you don't believe me, then you have the truth for yourself." Said the person.

The Person then threw a rose at Kuro.

Kuro then grabbed the rose.

"I'll see you again, soon." Said the person as he disappeared.

The rose then glowed and everyone disappeared while the man laughed.


	8. From The Other Side

[2012]

A boy named Cody Watts was with Dogpound, Fishface and all the other Foot Clan and was following Shredder in the city.

Shredder then turned around

"You better not fail me on getting the turtles." Said Shredder.

Everyone then nodded.

"Booyakasha!" Yelled Mikey.

The turtles and Splinter went around them.

"Attack!" Yelled Shredder.

Soon everyone then went into battle.

However Cody was then grabbed by his arm by the person.

"If you want a life I can help, but you must help me." Said the person.

"Huh?" Asked Cody in confusion.

The person then threw a rose in the air and disappeared.

Cody then grabbed the rose and it glowed.

Everyone then disappeared and the person laughed in the white room.


	9. First Crush, Old Enemy

[2012]

A female version of Mikey was walking with Chris Bradford who taking her to a date in order to get information on her hideout.

They soon saw the person.

The person then went in front of Mikey.

"Be careful who you trust, it'll lead you to a broken heart." Said the person.

"Huh?" Asked Mikey in confusion.

The person then gave Mikey a rose.

The person then disappeared leaving nothing but rose petals.

The rose then glowed and they disappeared.

The person then laughed in the white room.


	10. Fall Or Fly

[2012]

A girl name Fillien was flying with her best friend Karai beside her, along with Dogpound, And Fishface, her old crush.

The turtles was watching them.

Fillien then saw the person.

He then went in front of her.

Karai took her sword.

"Make sure who your real friends are, you never know who may betray you." Said the person.

The Person then disappeared leaving rose petals.

The petals then went around Fillien.

She was then screaming as energy along with rose petals.

Everyone soon disappeared.

The man was watching from an orb in the white room.

He was then smirking.


	11. The Story Of A Kunoichi

[2012]

A girl named Keyla was then walking with Raph and Hanna.

Hannah then saw someone and pointed.

The Person then went in front of them.

"Be careful of you family, they sometime get in your way." Said the person.

"Huh?" Said the trio.

The Person then threw a rose in mid air and disappeared.

Hanna then grabbed the rose and looked at it.

Soon everyone was gone in a flash.


	12. Along The Way

[2012]

Tiger Claw and a female named Kersha and were kissing in a tent while Kersha's hand is inside Tiger Claw's shirt.

The person then came to them.

"Do you really believe in love, or in heartbroken?" Asked the person.

"Huh?" Asked both Tiger Claw and Kersha.

The person then threw a rose into Kersha and disappeared.

"Sorry for that." Said Kersha.

"It's okay." Replied Tiger Claw.

The rose then glowed and they disappeared.


	13. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987

**Based on my fanfictions and will contain spoilers.**

[1987]

Five children named Hamato Kyle, Karl, John, Luke and Miwa were then walking in a field with their girlfriends and boyfriend and the person then came in front of them.

"You better know what your up to with your challenges." Said the person.

"Huh?" They Asked.

The person then disappeared leaving nothing but rose petals.

Rose petals then came around them and everyone disappeared along with the mutants in New York.


	14. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003

[2003]

Hamato Kyle was fighting again his rival Xever while his family were fighting against the Purple Dragons and Foot-Bots and his pet Dog and Wolf, Dogpond and Rahzar and his robot Metalhead **[A/N: In case your wondering Dogpound is Kyle's pet dog and wolf, and Rahzar is like the 87 series, Metalhead in 2012.] **along with Raph's pet turtle Spike Aka Slash [Like in the 2012 series] and Luke's pet turtle Spot aka Tokka, and John's pet fish Fishface [Like in 2012].

The person then went in front of them.

"You should be more careful who you trust young ones." Said the person.

"What?" Asked everyone.

The person then disappeared leaving nothing bur Rose petals.

Everyone then disappeared in a flash.


	15. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012

All of the OCS from the 2012 multiverse **[In my fanfiction] **Were sleeping in a field In their journey to get back home.

Kyle then woke up and looked at everyone trying to sleep.

Kyle then went to walk on the field and looked at the stars.

The person then talked.

"Along the road ahead lies something you need." Said the person.

Kyle then turned around but saw nothing.

Kyle then looked around and turned around to see the person.

"However in order to claim it, you must loose something that is dear to you." Said the person as he disappeared as Kyle ran to him.

Kyle then growled.


	16. Jay And May

Two of Bradford's children Jay and May were followed by Fishface, Rahzar and Tiger Claw while trying to find Karai and the turtles.

The person then appeared in front of them along with the turtles.

"You have to consider who is the real enemy." Said the person.

"Huh?" Asked both of them.

The person then threw a rose in the air and disappeared.

As the rose touched the ground everyone then disappeared in a flash.

The man then chuckled.


	17. Fathers And Child

[2003 Assuming]

All the OC Children were then playing together.

Roses then came around them and soon they disappeared.

The person then saw and laughed in the white room with the glass orb.


	18. Tiger Cub

Tiger Claw was then looking for his cub Leonardo.

Tiger Claw then spotted Leo with the other three turtles tots and rat master named Splinter.

Tiger Claw then came in front of them.

Leo then looked happy while the others were not.

"Daddy!" Yelled Leo as he ran towards Tiger Claw.

"Oh I thought I lost you." Said Tiger Claw as he hugged Leo.

Leo then heard something and looked.

Soon they all saw the person.

He then threw a rose and everyone disappeared.


	19. Love Is No Greater

Leo was fighting against Raph while Donnie was fighting Tiger Claw, Mikey was fighting Dogpound while April was fighting Karai, Splinter against Shredder while Casey was fighting Fishface.

A massive scythe then swoosh past them.

Everyone then looked at the scythe came back to the person.

"Make sure you know the truth, before believing the lie." Said the person.

"Huh?" Asked Everyone.

He soon threw the rose and leaving with rose petals

Everyone was soon gone in a flash.


	20. Theng Sjen

[2003]

A girl named Theng Sjen was fighting against the Foot Clan and the Purple Dragons as did her family.

The person then came in front of her.

"Beware of who you trust." Said the person.

"Huh?" Asked Theng.

The person then handed her a rose and disappeared.

Everyone was soon gone.


	21. Sister Dearest

[2003]

A girl named Elizabeth was fighting against the Shredder in order to avenge her mother.

The scythe then flew past them and went back to the person like a boomerang.

"Make sure you know who is the real killer, and family." Said the person.

"What?" Asked Elizabeth in confusion.

The person then disappeared leaving nothing but rose petals.

Everyone was gone in a flash.

The person was then laughing while watching in a orb in the white room.


	22. Our Little Sister

[2003]

A girl named Athena was fighting against the Shredder along with her adopted brothers and father.

The scythe then went past them and hits the turtles.

The person then went in front of them.

"Do you know the truth, or the lie?" Asked the person.

"What?" Asked Athena.

The person then threw a rose at her.

She then grabbed it.

He later disappeared leaving nothing but rose petals.

The rose then glowed and everyone disappeared.


	23. Mona Lisa Bradford

A girl named Lisa Bradford was the fighting against the turtles along with Rahzar.

The person then went in front of them.

He then hands her a rose.

Rahzar then growled him.

"Know the truth, before beliving the lie." Said the person.

"Huh?" Asked Lisa.

The person then disappeared.

Everyone soon disappeared when the rose glowed.

The man chuckled in his white room.


	24. Little Sister

A girl named Eclipse was fighting against the Shredder along with her adopted family.

The person then came in front of them.

He threw a rose in midair and disappeared.

Eclipse then catches the rose and everyone disappeared with a flash.


End file.
